


Baby Blued Slice of Life

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Baby Agent Chronicles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Agent, Baby Phil Coulson, Clint Barton is Good Dad, Feels, M/M, Protective Phil Coulson, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the lives of Tony Stark, Clint Barton and their favourite Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blued Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super busy with class and stuff. I thought I'd drop a small ficklet

Tony was haunched over the open hood of his Audi A8. He was busy tinkering with this and that, trying to make it faster. He was a freak for speed and would never deny it. He looked up when Jarvis lowered the music. Tony would never get over how beautiful Clint Francis Barton was in moments like these. They'd been married a few weeks and Tony still couldn't believe how lucky he was or how an amazing guy like Clint would have him.

Clint was walking toward him in a pair of warn grey sweat pants and an old threadbare Captain America t-shirt that hugged his biceps, the shirt had belonged Agent Coulson's. His hair was tussled, eyes still soft a sure sign the man hadn't to long ago been asleep. 

" Hi" Tony said softly, whipping the grease from his hands onto his pant legs.  
" Hey baby" Tony didn't really care for pet names. However when Clint used them his chest felt warm.  
Tony leaned in an planted a kiss on Clint's cheek. Tony chuckled when the small head that was burrowed into the other man's neck lifted up and turned sleepy blue eyes on him.

The little boy's eyes trained on the arc-reactors light before reaching little fingers out to touch it. Tony took of his shift before Clint shifted him over and Tony cradled the little boy so he'd be able to see the light. Little fingers traced the outside of the arc-reactor and skittered over it. The little boy made a fist and punched it, and giggled at the plunk sound. Tony and Clint smiled.

" Come to bed?"  
" Yeah, yeah that sounds good." Tony followed Clint out to the elevator, precious cargo held securely as the little boy continued to play with the arc-reactor. Once they were on the penthouse floor, Tony headed for the bed, while Clint to bathroom. Tony had showered not an hour or two earlier to he plopped the little boy on the bed and chuckled at the boy's bland, non-amused expression. Apparently he wasn't to fond of having his light up toy taken from him. Tony rolled his eyes before shucking his jeans and pulling on his pyjama pants before crawling into bed.

Tony smiled when his little bed fellow, clambered onto his tummy before flopping onto his chest little arms trying to hug as much Tony stark as he could.  
" Wuv Papa Ony" the little guy sleepily chirped as he snuggled into Tony's chest. His little eyes were drooping closed as the constant hum from the arc-reactor lulled him to sleep. Tony brought his hand up and rested it on the child's back, thumb idly stroking the little shoulder.  
" And I love you Piccolo" Tony said brushing a kiss on soft mouse brown hair.

Clint couldn't help the smile the spread across his face, he couldn't help that anymore than he could the warmth that swelled in his chest. At the sight before him. He'd been quietly watching from the bathroom door. He walked over to the bed and climbed in, careful not to disturb the almost two year old on his love's chest. Clint's stealth fingers unclipped arrow shaped tether and Iron Man soother from their son's silly suit onuses. Tony had seen them online and he just had to have them. Clint dropped a kiss on the tot's forehead.

" Love you Phillip"

" He has resting agent face" Tony said, causing Clint to snort.  
" Somethings never change"

8 months ago, Tony had crashed into a nondescript building in Vermont. That was the day The Avengers left shield and Stark destroyed organization. They'd mourned Agent Phil Coulson, they'd grieved and all this time shield had the de-aged Agent in a research facility. Fury manipulated their emotions to meet his endgame. Later they discovered they'd been using various painful methods to turn the agent back.

These days things were quieter for the Avengers, Tony ran Stark Industries R&D department and generally became a glorified stay-at home Dad. Bruce opened a non-profit paediatric office, even the other guy seemed happy. These days he just came out to play, kids seemed to love the Hulk. Natasha had surprised them all when she took a teaching job teaching Russian at the local high school. Steve finished his degree in fine arts and opened a small studio in the city. Thor, well he still did Thor things. Clint got his GED and picked up a job working high rise construction, he loved it. They left the heroics to the X-Men and the Fantastic 4 but from time to time they'd always a assemble to keep the world safe for their son and nephew.

" I love you Anthony Barton-Stark" Clint said as he snuggled further into his husband's side.  
" I Love you Clinton Barton-Stark, I'm finally Home".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading, feel free to comment


End file.
